In critical care environments, a single patient can be connected to multiple infusion pumps or other tubing-based delivery or removal systems at the same time. Because of this, a multitude of medical tubing can be near and around the patient, making it difficult for medical professionals to know which tubing relates to which infusion pump, delivery system, or removal system. Further, parameters such as route of infusion, drug interaction, and whether the line is putting fluid into the patient's body or carrying fluid away from the patient's body, for example, are critical to the care of a patient. If the wrong medication is placed in the wrong set of tubing, the results can be fatal. Thus, the organization and identification of tubing lines is vitally important.
Currently, the identification of tubing lines is done by hand, often by a medical professional hand-tracing the tubing from a delivery or removal device, through the span of tubing, and to the patient, or vice-versa. With respect to infusion systems, the medical industry has devised standardized colors and patterns to indicate characteristics of medical tubing, like route of infusion and type of tube. Thus, more updated methods of identifying tubing involve hand-labeling a tubing line with these standardized markings by adhering a label to the line after initial implementation or the tracing described above. In some instances, a single line of tubing can have multiple labels affixed to it. However, the human-executed practices described above are not only time-consuming, but also prone to mistakes in labeling or identification due to human error and a lack of robustness in or reliability of adhesive labels and other rudimentary visual identification schemes.
Additionally, even when the multitude of lines are labeled correctly, there remains a difficulty in reading and evaluating the labels when the room in which the patient resides is not well lighted. For example, when a medical professional enters a patient's darkened room, such as when the patient is sleeping at night, in order to check the connectivity or status of one or more of the lines, the professional will often have to turn the overhead room lights on, or have a supplementary light to position on the lines and labels, like a flashlight. The turning on of room lights or use of a flashlight around the patient may be disruptive to the patient's sleep. Additionally, the use of a flashlight can be cumbersome, especially when both of the professional's hands are needed for patient care. Further, some drugs are sensitive to the wavelength of certain light, thereby limiting the types of lights that may be used around medical lines.
In addition, existing medical tubing provides no indication of the operating status or, in cases of problems with the tubing or infusion, alerts for the attending medical professional. In order to check the operating status of the infusion device and attached tubing, the medical professional must first inspect the device, inspect the interface to the tubing, and subsequently trace along the tubing to evaluate a proper flow. Similarly, medical professionals are often not alerted when there is a problem with the tubing or infusion; the entire length of tubing must be visually inspected for blockages or occlusions. Thus, in addition to the problem of identifying existing medical tubing, a problem exists in identifying operating and problem statuses.
Further, medical tubing detection and management has heretofore been problematic for medical practitioners. In hospitals, for example, there may be a large number of tubes, cords, and cables present in patient care areas—particularly in those areas or rooms where patients are receiving intensive care. A relatively easy and efficient way of identifying and organizing medical and infusion tubing is therefore desirable, along with identification of corresponding tubing sets and drug infusion routes. Such information could be vitally important in, e.g., determining acceptable compatibilities and desired interactions of drugs being administered to a patient.
Therefore, there is a need for an automated, safe, and effective way of identifying medical tubing, as well as for identifying any operating statuses or problem statuses with the flow of the medical liquid within the tubing. There is also therefore a need for systems for, and methods of, medical tubing detection and management.